


【K】【青组】CIRCLE

by wsadxxx



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, K (Anime) - Freeform, 青組 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsadxxx/pseuds/wsadxxx
Summary: ✿秋山君对不起✿不知道能看出什么CP系列





	

**Author's Note:**

> ✿秋山君对不起  
> ✿不知道能看出什么CP系列

　　「那么，请问对对方的第一印象是？」

　　「看不清现况的野猫呢。」

　　「自以为什么都了解的家伙。」

　　「喔呀，没想到伏见君对我这么有意见。」

　　「啧，室长也不惶多让吧。」

 

　　满脸疑惑的秋山氷杜在关上门后望向了满脸不耐的年轻上司。

　　虽说所有的组织都会有类似于小报的刊物，而Scepter4作为政府机关，且又在室长与副长的默许之下，出办季刊也行之有年。

　　每次季刊的主题都是从榎本龙哉私人随身硬盘内的特殊程序进行随机抽签组合而成，历来的刊物也都造就了不错的销售成果，多少弥补了Scepter4因为食物中毒造成的庞大医疗费支出，然而可以以悲惨加之形容的，是这次产生的标题。尽管在看到的瞬间就有人推算出这次的刊物定能大卖，但是一想到如何取材，当时跟随年轻上司出行的秋山氷杜立刻被所有人视为了任务执行者。

　　不过只有十五吋大小的笔记本电脑屏幕上还未关掉的程序画面写着「伏见猿比古与Scepter4不得不说的事」。

　　犹记着上次抽到类似课题的是日高晓，可惜的是上次他面对的是红豆泥地狱而不是年少上司可能砸来的大量报告。想起了上次壮烈牺牲并在事后因为食物中毒而请了一周长假的日高晓，就不能不提因为采访而见识到拼图地狱事后被迫敷眼三天的道明寺安迪。

　　于是在相互比较之下，秋山氷杜认命地接下了这次的采访课题。

　　但是不知是否是太过紧张，秋山氷杜在不正确的地方向年轻的上司提出了采访需求－－即使结果对方的确迫于上司压力答应了，但是镜片之后不善的情绪依然刺得Scepter4的老好人秋山氷杜开始思索自己是否应该开始考虑申请长假。

　　由于Scepter4上司的坚持，三个男人在不大的和室中正坐开始进行采访。

　　刚开始的一些问题都是较为浅显的私人问题，诸如「伏见先生休假日都做些什么」、「伏见先生最喜欢的料理」及「伏见先生最常光顾的店家」等，但是就在这些普通问题告终，即将进入更加深入的问题时，一直坐在旁边貌似专心喝茶的上司却提出了「想与伏见君一起受访呢」的意见。

　　秋山氷杜敢以他从不轻易显示的右眼发誓，早已被问题弄得有些不耐的Scepter4 No.3在那一瞬间露出了万分厌弃的表情。

　　但即使气氛一瞬间变得更加沉闷，提出意见的上司依然面带微笑地催促着秋山氷杜开口。

　　在那一瞬间，他好像隐约看见自己未来的墓碑上写了诸如「惹龙惹虎也不能惹到伏见先生」之类的墓志铭。

　　将自己写得杂乱无章的采访内容交到榎本龙哉手上，带着些许忐忑不安的心情拿着休假申请找上了自己座位附近的年轻上司。

　　「......」镜片后的眼睛依旧慵懒，唇角勾起的弧度却让人心惊「秋山......你怎么觉得我会同意呢？」

　　这么说也是呢......

　　不受点罪怎么能休假......

　　但是他的精神在刚刚采访的时候就已经受到不少摧残了啊......

　　然而就要将手上的纸张收回时却又被似乎是想起什么的年轻上司一把抽走，顺势在上面签了名。

　　「咦？伏见先生？」

　　这种展开......简直比昨天玩的攻略游戏发现最后大魔王其实是女主的展开还神奇......

　　「休假三天，我还不到这么不近人情的地步......不过副长同不同意就不关我的事了。」

　　年轻的上司将那张已在其中一栏签署名字的假单递过来，声音依旧不疾不徐彷佛刚才不曾发生令人不悦的任何事。

　　「是！谢谢伏见先生！」

　　秋山氷杜不知道的是，在他松了口气拿着假单转身去寻找Scepter4美丽副长的时候，年轻上司在他背后露出的笑容愈发让人害怕不已。

 

　　沉重到完全不像被上司好心放了三天假的脚步声在寂静的长廊中回响，宛若被无止尽的加班压垮的身子缓慢移动着。

　　「啊，秋山......你还好吗？」原本要出口的问候在看清对方半死不活的状态后吞回，榎本龙哉面露担忧地转而询问起同事的身体状况。

　　纵使任何人在看到放假三天后回来上班的人居然有着深沉的黑眼圈和异常憔悴的脸庞，都不会觉得这个人的状态能够与「好」这个字扯上半点关系。

　　「......还好，谢谢关心......」尽管这样回答，但是不断轻微摇晃的身体实在没有相应的说服力。

　　「这次的新刊很受欢迎，已经再版了呢。」毕竟是与年轻上司有关的话题啊。

　　想到这里榎本龙哉就开心地笑了起来，因为采访中意外加入的顶头上司替新刊增加了噱头，导致这次的新刊有不少人私底下都来购买收藏呢。　　

　　「......毕竟是平常无法触及的两大神啊......」

　　待人温和却偶尔会有奇思妙想的顶头上司宗像礼司，以及总是一脸不屑内心却相当温柔的年轻三把手伏见猿比古，一位是能让女性感到被呵护，一位是能让女性激发母性，这两人一组合根本就是天下无敌。

　　尽管自己这三天并未能好好休息，但秋山氷杜还是对能有这样的成效感到开心。

　　纵使榎本龙哉下一句话就让他笑不出来了。

　　「对了，伏见先生说如果见到你让你去找他。」

 

　　「......伏见先生，早。」站定，勉强打起精神像埋首于文件堆中的年轻上司打招呼。

　　「早，虽然你刚收假回来，不过－－」边说着话边拿起几份资料抬起头的伏见猿比古顿了顿「......我记得你休了三天假。」

　　「是......」脑海中一瞬间闪过什么画面让他立马摇了摇头拉回话题「伏见先生有事吗？」

　　「......这是之前你与道明寺以及日高参与的任务报告，不过......」伏见猿比古皱了皱眉，语气染上烦躁「不只错字连篇还语法不通，改了三次还改不好，既然你回来了就由你去监督吧。」

　　接过递来的任务报告书，秋山氷杜在看完第一段后无法抑制地想起了休假期间发生的惨剧。

 

　　休假第一天，在正巧交完报告书得到两天假期的两位同事的千呼万唤之中，三人一大早便去了跨越了一个城镇的游乐园疯狂玩乐直到傍晚时分，在外用过晚膳后回到房间又通宵玩联机游戏直到早上用过早饭后才倒头补眠......然而一个小时后开始就是恶梦的起始。

　　刚开始不断响起的终端是室友的，自然很直接地睡过去继续补眠，直到在不知不觉间突然换成自己的终端响起，作为Scepter4老好人的秋山氷杜即使休假中考虑到可能有紧急任务依然不敢迟疑地抓过床头的终端一看。

　　这一看他就知道事情大条了。

　　屏幕上显示来电人是年轻上司，而基于对方除去必要基本不打电话这点，秋山氷杜战战兢兢地接起电话......随即迎来了年轻上司的怒气。

　　并不是失控般地大声咆啸，反而带有一点点嘲讽般的笑意，但是如此平和的语气反而更吓人。

　　秋山氷杜几乎是条件反射地在边通话时边把还在呼呼大睡的道明寺安迪踹下床，然后趁着对方刚醒来还没来得及发脾气的时候将不断透过话筒散发出丝丝冷意的手机放至其耳边。

　　然后他亲眼见证室友跳过发起床气的既定行程直接朝梳洗换装而去，最后甚至带走了自己的手机前去别的寝室抓人。默默拿起室友意外留下的手机一看，果不其然发现上面一连串的未接来电全部来自年轻上司。

　　一边为自己的室友祈祷，一边躺回床上准备继续补眠。然而一小时后门口传来的拍门声与呼喊却再度打扰秋山氷杜的补眠大业。打开门后忘记带钥匙的室友手上拿着几张被蹂躏过的纸张走了进来，后面还跟着昨天一同通宵玩乐的同事。

　　秋山氷杜瞬间就知道事情不妙。

　　然而在他还来不及脱逃的时候，室友已经一把鼻涕一把眼泪扑上来，一边诉说着年轻上司无边无际的怒火一边挥舞着手上的纸张。从凌乱的话语中弄懂一切问题出在假期前交的任务报告后，身为Scepter4老好人的秋山氷杜还是默默接过那几张所谓的报告查看要修改的地方。

　　只是当他看完后也瞬间有了想要紧急拔刀的冲动。

　　姑且不论那连篇错字及网络用语，长达二十多天的追踪缉捕任务，写成报告居然只有短短三页。其中有两页半是夹杂诸如「目标物吃大餐我们却只能吃干粮」、「居然有人会在平地上被自己绊倒23333」之类的个人主观意见，剩下那半页还是描述任务基本情况......顿时觉得年轻上司没有直接拔刀冲来宿舍已是万幸。

　　虽然如果可以很想径自补眠，但是毕竟这次任务自己也参与其中。再加上......其实这就是年轻上司对他的报复吧，关于采访一事。想通了的秋山氷杜默默地搬来计算机，开始准备撰写报告。

　　报告这种东西依靠事前不断搜集、整理的资料加上过程中的进展与事件结尾其实并不难写，尤其对他们这些已经在Scepter4里待许久的老鸟来说，只是那是所谓的理想情况。

　　事实上－－因为日高晓与道明寺安迪都是不擅文书的类型，所以一直以来的任务报告都是由与他们一同执行的其他人撰写。而这次，不幸的是与他们一同出任务的只有秋山氷杜。虽然很想打起精神帮忙，但是在三杯黑咖啡下肚后依然无法清醒后，只得让出计算机前的位置转而担任关于任务报告如何撰写的指导者。

　　三个迷迷糊糊、半睡半醒的人终于写完报告已经是午后四时，肚子早已饿得毫无知觉。于是也没来得及将报告再次检查便直接传到年轻上司的信箱，随意收拾一下便先出门觅食了，至于睡觉就等吃饱再说吧。

　　匆匆关掉计算机，抓过钱包，三个人便直奔附近新开、营业时间从下午直到隔天清晨的一家大份量平价餐厅，准备先祭祭可怜的五脏庙。只是终于放松下来，在金钱足够的情况下不好好慰劳自己又怎么行呢？于是又不免点了一些低酒精含量的饮品，悠闲地从尚未五点用餐至十点多才心满意足地散步着回到宿舍。

　　稍微被酒精侵蚀的脑子在看到门上纸条时还无法反应过来，直到逐字念出后才感到背脊传来一阵凉意－－「报告重写，明天交」。于是草草梳洗过，勉强打起精神的三人战战兢兢地打开计算机想确认需要修改的地方，才发现下午未经检查便交出去的报告根本惨不忍睹。比起前半部意识不清而造成的用字反复、语法不通，更激起年轻上司即使下班还在门口贴纸条的，应该是报告后半部分清一色乱码夹杂像是「伏见先生好凶」之类的抱怨内容。于是理应能在寝室中好好休息的三人只得认命地把前半部分的冗言赘字清除、删除乱七八糟的后半部，并且重新撰写。为此，正在寝室准备收拾好便就寝的榎本龙哉也被日高晓拖来帮忙当泡咖啡的后勤人员。

　　但是毕竟主要三人两天内真正的睡眠时间只有第一天起床前而已，再加上更之前有长达二十多天没能好好休息的任务，身心的疲惫早就进入了崭新的世界，脑袋更是完全进入罢工阶段。于是最后只是由秋山氷杜草草打出后半部的大意，并且千叮万嘱两人明天一定要提早上班打报告，用最快的速度交给年轻上司，才结束了两天来荒唐的闹剧。

　　然而时间也已经来到凌晨两点。

　　凌晨六点多时，房间开始持续的噪音出现，一下是脚步声，一下是流水声，尽管平常室友起床也没降低过音量，但是因为身心俱疲导致心情不佳的秋山氷杜还是勉强睁开眼狠狠望向正一边哼歌一边穿衣的道明寺安迪。三十秒后，因为室友没有接受到怨念而感到无奈的秋山氷杜默默把头埋进被窝中，决定当作自己什么也没听到。反复催眠之下终于觉得睡意再次袭来，意识已经要与外界完全切离之时，道明寺安迪朝气的「秋山再见」以及关门声再次将飘远的意识拉回。

　　这是他第一次有这么清晰的杀人冲动......

　　然而不出几分钟后的终端铃声再次残忍地划破了他的梦境。

 

　　目送属下摇摇摆摆而去后，伏见猿比古拿起桌上几份整理好的报告离开座位，往上司所在的地方前进。

　　敲门，然后得到那声「请进」后再慢条斯理地推门而入，不出意外地看到上司正在拼拼图的画面。

　　「......可以的话，还请室长认真工作。」一边放下手上文件一边劝诫，只不过无奈的语气让人知道其实也只是说说而已罢了。

　　「但是即使认真工作，也有可能惹伏见君生气吧。」

　　镜片后的双眼对视一番后，伏见猿比古才终于对宗像礼司分明意有所指的话语作回复。

　　「不作死不会死，秋山那是自找的。」

　　「伏见君真是小心眼。」将拚好的拼图重新拆解，缓缓放入一旁的纸盒中。

　　「在明知秋山两天没好好休息过还让他去帮忙排队买拼图的室长也不惶多让吧。」

　　「嘛，那是因为伏见君在做的事很有趣啊。」

　　这个人真是恶趣味。

　　望着眼前微笑着拿出新拼图的上司，伏见猿比古在心里默不作声地吐槽。

　　「伏见君，暗地里说上司坏话是不好的行为喔。」

　　「啧。」


End file.
